The Night Before
by Beatlesfan93
Summary: In 1965, at the height of Beatlemania, George Harrison receives a letter that opens a door to the past.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm back. Couldn't keep away for long! The thing is, I kind of got the idea, and started writing a new story, a couple of weeks ago. I planned on waiting a bit before posting it, but I just couldn't resist it. So I'm proud to announce my newest story. It's called "The Night Before" In my previous stories, George has only been a supporting character, (Who happened to hook up with the main characters best friend in both of them, when I think about it) but this time, he is the main beatle-character. **

**That's about everything I have to say for now :) Except that I just have to point out, once and for all, that I don't own the Beatles in any way. AND, that I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Hamburg Germany, August 1960**

The crowd cheered, as the five members of The Beatles bowed, and got of stage. The Indra club was packed with people drinking, dancing and smoking.

George Harrison stored away his guitar, and followed the other four members of the band out into the smoky club.

The boys were soon offered bottles of beer by the club manager. John started to hand one over to George, but hesitated in the last minute.

"I don't like to encourage underage drinking." He said and snickered.

George sighed, and grabbed the beer from John's hand.

"Only messing with you Harrison." John said, and laughed again.

George knocked back his beer, and was soon handed another one. He was still tired from the journey from Liverpool, and the never-ending hours he had just spent up on the stage playing guitar, didn't exactly help either. But George knew it was worth it. This was a step in the right direction. They were finally going somewhere.

George drank some more and started feeling tipsy. He hated the fact that he always ended up getting drunk first. He didn't want to come across as a wimp just because he was the youngest. John loved reminding him of the fact that he wasn't even legally an adult yet.

George watched as his bandmates mixed with the crowd in the club. Pete and Stu were talking to a group of girls, and seemed to enjoy the attention. Paul talked to some other musicians who played at the club, and John… George couldn't even see John anymore. God dammit, that guy was unbelievable. One, bloody German bird was obviously all it took to forget everything about Cynthia, his girlfriend of three years, back in Liverpool.

George noticed a pretty girl in the crowd, looking at him. She wasn't dressed in the same provocative way as many of the other girls in the club, but was wearing a simple, floral-printed dress. She had long blond hair. He wanted to go and talked to her, and wished for a moment that he had some of John's confidence.

He was just about to head in her direction, when she pushed through the crowd, and came straight towards him. Maybe the shy, innocent impression he had of her wasn't right after all?

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He mumbled back.

"I saw you up there. You were wonderful." She said. He loved the sound of her German accent, and his heart started beating as she sent him a smile.

"Do you come here often?"

She shook her head. "I'm not from Hamburg. I'm just visiting my cousin. I live in Berlin." She explained.

"Is that far away?" George asked. Geography had never been one of his strong points.

The girl laughed. "A bit." She answered.

"Would you like a beer?" George asked. Then a thought hit him. "Do you drink?"

She giggled. "Of course I do." She said. "And, yes. I would like a beer."

She definitely wasn't as innocent as she looked, George decided, as he went to get them something to drink.

When he came back, he handed the beer to the girl. "What's your name?"

She took it. "Thank you. I'm Liesel."

"I'm George."

She laughed again. "I know. Your friend told me."

George looked at her. "Who?"

"The boy in the leather jacket who chase after all the girls."

"Oh." George laughed to. "John." He said.

"Yes." Liesel said, and took a zip of the beer.

Another band had started playing, and when they had finished their beers, George looked at Liesel.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She said, and moved closer to him. She was so close now, that he could smell her perfume, a wonderful flowery scent. She pressed her body close to his as they danced, and George could feel how every nerve in his body quivered.

"Teach me some German" he slurred.

Liesel smiled. "Ich heiße George" she said. "That means "my name is George."

"Ich heiße George." He repeated.

"Very good." Liesel said. "I'll teach you another phrase."

"Ich bin" she stopped, and hesitated for a while. "zwanzig Jahre alt" she said.

George sent her a quizzical look. "What did you just say?"

"I'm twenty years old"

"Oh." George blushed a bit. "I'm seventeen." He mumbled.

"Siebzehn, then." Liesel said. "Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt."

George did his best to repeat what she had just said, and Liesel nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you want me to teach you one more thing?" she asked, and smiled that smile that made him all weak inside again.

George only nodded. Liesel leaned over and whispered softly into his ear. "Du bist sexy."

"What… What does that mean?" George stuttered, even though he had a pretty good feeling already.

"Exactly what you think it means."

"Oh." George mumbled, feeling hot in the face again. "Well, I… You."

Liesel stopped the stuttering words coming out of his mouth with a passionate kiss. He pulled her even closer, and kissed her back.

Liesel pulled away, and looked at George. "Let's go somewhere." She said.

George nodded. "I know where we can go." He said, and grabbed her arm. He pulled her through the crowd, and passed by Paul on the way. Paul gave him thumbs up and a wide grin as they passed by.

George led Liesel up the stairs backstage, till they reached a small room over the club. The band was playing louder now, and it was nearly impossible to hear anything. The floor was scattered with cigarette butts and empty bottles of beer.

George suddenly felt nervous, as he locked the door behind them. He didn't know what to do, and the confidence he had felt just moments ago, were all gone now.

Liesel grabbed his hands, and pulled him over to the tattered couch in the corner of the room. She smiled at him, and started unbuttoning his shirt. George closed his eyes for a moment, as her lips met his again.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know much German. I mean, I know a few of those basic words (especially those similar to Norwegian words), and I've learned some from a couple of my friends, who chose German when I chose French. But the phrases from this chapter, I found on the internet. So if anything is incorrect, then I have to apologize for that. And just for the record: The last thing she says in German is supposed to mean "You're sexy."<strong>

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1

**London England, March 1965 **

George took a deep breath, and knocked on Brian Epstein's door.

"Come on in."

George pushed the door open.

Brian looked up from his desk. "George!" he said, surprised. "You're early."

George walked into Brian's office, and nodded. "I wanted to talk to you first." He said. "Alone."

"Well, sit down. You've got a nice tan. I knew Bahamas would be good for you boys."

George put a piece of paper down on Brian's desk. "This letter was waiting for me when I came home." He said.

Brian looked puzzled at George. "What is this?"

"Just read it." George said.

Brian did as George told him too, and halfway through the letter he started pacing back and forth, his brows furrowed in concentration.

_Dear George_

_It feels a bit strange writing this to you. I don't even know if you remember me. But I sure remember you. We met on your very first night at the Indra in Hamburg. It was late August 1960. You were only seventeen. I was a year older than you, but I don't believe I ever told you that. Do you remember me? My name is Liesel. If you don't, then please think back to that night and try. We spent the night together, and when I returned to Berlin, I discovered that I was pregnant. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Claudia. I know for a fact that you're her father, because I didn't sleep with anyone else than you at that time. Besides, she looks just like you. I bet you wonder why I didn't tell you anything before, and I don't have a good answer for you. I moved to America before Claudia was born, so I have always been so far away. But now I'm returning to Europe for a couple of weeks, and I know that I really want Claudia to meet her father. _

_I know you're probably a busy man, but it would make me very happy if you would see your daughter. I enclose my address, so that you can contact me if you wish. _

_Sincerely _

_Liesel _

_PS. I knew from the second I saw you guys in Hamburg that you would be famous.__Congratulations. _

Brian put down the letter, and shot a serious glance at George, sitting in the chair on the other side of his wooden desk.

Brian was out of words. Of the four of them, George was the last one he would expect something like this to happen to. Had it been John, or even Paul, he wouldn't have been surprised at all. Even Ringo seemed to be a hotter candidate than George to have an unknown daughter. Brian sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked George.

George shrugged. "I don't know." He mumbled. "I really don't know."

"I could buy her off." Brian said. "A couple of thousands to make sure she won't tell anyone. Is that what you want?"

George hesitated for a bit, and then he shook his head. "No." he said.

"Are you even sure she's telling the truth?" Brian asked. "Being the mother of George Harrison's unknown daughter would give you almost unlimited publicity these days. Maybe it's all a fraud."

George shook his head again. "She's telling the truth all right. I remember her. She was the first one."

Brian looked at George. "The first one in Germany?" he asked.

"The first one ever."

"Oh." Brian looked a bit embarrassed. "I see."

He cleared his throat. "Well, this is a delicate matter. I'm glad you came to me. If you're going to meet this woman and her daughter, we'll have to be discreet. This would be a scoop for the press. But we won't give them the satisfaction."

Brian paused, and looked at George. "Are you going to tell Pattie?"

George sighed. "I'm telling her tonight." He said. "She had already left when I woke up this morning."

"What about the boys? They are going to be here any minute now."

"We'll tell them." George decided.

Shortly after, the remaining three members of the group showed up. They were in the middle of a heated discussion, and continued it as they walked into Brian's office.

"I told you Ringo, that bird was nuts!" John said.

"Oh, come on John! She looked so innocent with those pigtails and the autograph book."

"She nearly attacked me, Ringo!"

"Don't be such a sissy!" Paul said and involved himself in the discussion. "She only wanted a kiss." He said in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up Macca" John retorted

"Good morning boys." Brian cut in. "It's good too see you all."

"We've missed you too Brian." John said. "Been crying 'meself to sleep for weeks now."

Brian sent George a questioning look, and he nodded.

"Please sit down everyone. George has something he wants to tell you."

John, Paul and Ringo all quickly found chairs, and turned to George.

"What is it George?" Paul asked.

George cleared his throat. "I... Err… I found out yesterday that I'm a father."

The room became alarmingly quiet. Paul was the first one to break the silence.

"Pattie is having a baby?"

George shook his head. "No, no. You don't understand. I am already a father. I have a child. A little girl, to be precise. She has just turned four."

"Four years old?" Paul looked as if he thought really hard about it. "Does that mean…"

"Yes. Her mother is German." George said.

"You knocked up a German bird?" John asked. "Bloody hell, Harrison. I don't believe it! You, of all people!"

"Take it easy John." Brian said. "George was only seventeen. We all do things we regret at seventeen."

"Oh, really?" John said and laughed. "What did you do at seventeen, that you regret so much Eppy? Screw a girl?"

Brian instantly became red in the face.

"Shut it, John." Paul said.

"What's her name?" Ringo asked. "The little girl, I mean."

"Claudia." George said.

"That's a pretty name."

John burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ringo asked. "I'm trying to be positive about this."

"I… I have a picture of her." George said. The other four men in the room turned towards him.

"Well, let us see it then!" Paul said.

George pulled out a photograph from his pocket. A little girl in a plaited dress with brown, curly hair smiled to the camera. George had been looking at it countless time since it fell out, when he ripped open the envelope yesterday.

"Oh, she's adorable." Ringo said.

"So sweet " Paul echoed.

"She looks just like you George." Brian said, and the others nodded. George knew they were right. As soon as he saw the picture, he didn't doubt for a second that this little girl was his daughter. She looked just like him, even he could see that.

"Yes, George, she has your cheekbones." John said.

The others turned to look at him.

"What? Aren't you supposed to comment on the positive features the kid has inherited from its parents? I mean, all the magazines always talk about Georgie's "fantastic cheekbones." He said the last in a girly-voice.

Paul couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "You're unbelievable John."

"_You're_ unbelievable Paul."

"Are you going to meet her?" Ringo asked, and put an abrupt end to John and Paul's regular quarreling.

George nodded. "They are visiting Europe soon." He said. He looked at their confused faces, and quickly added: "They live in America."

"America?" John asked. "I thought you said she was German?"

"Well, people can move, you know,_ John_." Paul said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, _Paul"_ John replied.

"Would you guys give it a rest?" Ringo shouted. "My bloody ears are starting to hurt. This is just like the flight back from Bahamas."

"Oh, come on!" John protested. "That's not the same. That air hostess _was_ married."

"No she wasn't!" Paul protested.

"She was. She wore a ring!"

"That wasn't a wedding ring."

Ringo sighed. "I give up." He mumbled.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell you." George said.

Brian nodded. "That's nice George." He turned to the others. Well, boys, perhaps we should get down to business?"

John and Paul broke off the discussion about the air hostess, and turned towards him.

As Brian began to talk about photo shoots and interviews, George's thoughts went to the little girl with the curly hair that had half of his genes. When he thought about it that way, it was actually bloody fantastic. A wide grin spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"George, is that you?" Pattie called out, as George walked in the front door of the apartment they shared.

"Yes." George said, as he took of his shoes and jacket in the hall. He didn't think Pattie would be home that early. But she was, and he had to tell her about Claudia. Right now.

He found her in the kitchen, making cookies. "Hello honey." He walked over and kissed her.

"You have a little…" he said, and brushed away some flour from her cheek with his thumb.

Pattie giggled, and leaned over to give George a kiss. "I'm making chocolate-chip. Your favorite."

"That's good sweetie." George said absent-mindedly. "I…Eh... I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, really?" Patties face lit up. "What is it? Something exciting?"

"I got a letter yesterday." George said. "From a girl."

"A fan?" Pattie asked.

"Sort of. I met her when we played in Hamburg."

Pattie looked confused. "And that was what, five years ago?"

George nodded. "Apparently, she had a daughter. I'm the father of the child."

"What?" Pattie stared at George with her mouth wide open. "George, are you telling me you have a _daughter_ in Germany?"

"Actually, she lives in America now."

"Oh my God." Pattie sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

"Well..." George cleared his throat. "It's not like I was a virgin when we started going out." He said. "And I know that you weren't either."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Pattie asked. "That I slept around before I met you?"

"No! Just that…You know. We have had our lives before we met each other.

"But George, this isn't just some old lover! We're talking about a _child _here." She sighed. "Why did you have to sleep with that girl?"

"Why, Pattie? I was seventeen!" George exclaimed. "When you're seventeen you don't need much of an excuse to sleep with someone."

"Did she mean anything to you?"

George sighed too, and wondered how to put it. "She did." He said. "It might have been a one-night stand, but she meant something. She was the first girl I ever…Slept with."

"Great" Pattie mumbled. "The first love."

"Pattie, are you jealous of a girl I had sex with once, four years before I even met you?"

Pattie sighed. "No." she said at last. "Of course I'm not. That would be stupid, wouldn't it?" A little smile crept up on her face.

"Maybe a little." George admitted. "Come here."

He wrapped her into a tight hug, and started kissing her. Pattie suddenly pulled away from him. "The cookies!" she gasped. "George, let me go. The cookies are in the oven."

George continued kissing her, still with a firm grip around her. "Don't worry. I think they are doing just fine." He mumbled. "And so am I."

"George!" Pattie tried to sound serious, but started laughing. "Come on! You're going to burn down the house."

He finally let go of her, and she hurried over to take the tray of cookies out of the oven. George snuck up behind her, and reached out to grab one of them.

"George!" Pattie scolded. "You have to let them cool down first!"

He put on his best puppy-dog face, and she smiled. "All right. But it's at your own risk. They're really hot."

George took a bite of the cookie. "Ow!" He cried out.

Pattie sent him an "I told you so" look. "Well, what did you expect silly. They came straight out of the oven. Now put down that cookie, and kiss me instead."

George grinned. "Now that's a good idea." He said.

"Do you think so?" Pattie asked. "Well.." she smiled. "You better catch me then!"

She started running, and a slightly surprised George ran after her. He caught up with her in the bedroom. They fell down on the bed, and started kissing again. They removed all their clothes, and made love.

Afterwards, George reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He lit one for himself, and handed one over to Pattie as well. They smoked in silence for a while.

"Are you excited to meet the girl?" Pattie asked after a while.

George took another drag of the cigarette, and slowly exhaled the smoke.

"Yes. Who wouldn't be?"

"And her mother?"

"Pattie, I told you. She belongs to the past." George said. "I love _you_ now, and nobody else."

He gently stroked away a lock of her hair, and kissed her. "I need you." He whispered. "Love you all the time, and never leave you."

A smile spread across Patties face.

"That's good." She said. "Because as a matter of fact, I need you too."

"And I'll be here for you." George mumbled. They smoked in silence for another little while.

"Are you going to write her a letter?" Pattie finally asked.

"Yes. But I want you to be ok with it. I can't say that I won't do it if you tell me you don't approve of it, but… It would be nice if you just told me it was alright.

Pattie smiled. "You have my blessing." She said. "It's your child we're talking about here. It's the only right thing to do."

"I love you. Do you know that?"

"When you mention it, I was actually suspecting it."

George kissed Pattie, and got out of bed. He got dressed, and lit another cigarette.

"I'm writing her a letter. Right now." He said, and hurried out to the kitchen to find a pen and a paper.

"Dear Liesel." He wrote. "Thank you for the letter."

Useless. He crumpled the piece of paper, and threw it away.

George tried another three times, before he was pleased with the result. He read through it an extra time, and put the letter in an envelope. Then, he scribbled the address she had given him on the front of the envelope.

He knew he could ask one of Brian's assistants to post it for him tomorrow, but he didn't want to wait that long. He wanted to do it now. He wanted to do it himself.

"I'm heading down to the post office." George called to Pattie.

She came out from the bedroom, wearing a dressing gown and with a magazine in her hand.

Pattie smiled. "All right." She said. "See you soon then."

George grabbed his jacked and the letter, and headed for the door. He knew that Pattie probably wondered why he was going to the post office himself. But she hadn't asked him, not even looked suspicious. Just smiled and said it was all right. He loved that about her.

George walked faster, trying to avoid that a group of school girls walking behind him recognized him. He clutched the letter in his right hand. It was soon going to be on its way to America.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this isn't exactly my favorite chapter. But I can guarantee that things soon will be getting better (Pun intended)<strong>

** And for the record, those sweet words George whisper in Pattie's ear are from the song "I Need You." I love that song!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I haven't updated in a very long time now, but I haven't abandoned this story. It's just that I've had a hard time finding inspiration. I've also started school again, so I don't have as much time as I did during the vacation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As soon as the letter was sent, George started waiting for a reply. The thought of Liesel and the little girl occupied his mind no matter what he did.

When he played guitar, or spent hours on the set working on their new feature film, they were always on his mind.

It took a little over a week before anything happened. One afternoon, when he was at home in the flat, the telephone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Liesel."

The sound of her distinct German accent took him straight back to one of the scruffy Hamburg nightclubs.

"He..Hello." He stuttered.

"I'm so glad you want to see her!" Liesel burst out.

"Well… I figured it would be nice to meet her. She is my daughter after all." George cursed himself for sounding so… Stupid.

"You are going to love her! Did you get the picture? She looks just like you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, yes I got it." George cleared his throat. "I have to admit that there is a slight resemblance between us."

"A slight? She is a… Oh, what do you call it? A carbon copy. Only female." Liesel said. "She is going to grow up to be a very beautiful young lady some day. She's got the same high cheekbones as you."

George chuckled. "That's what John said too."

"John? John Lennon?"

"Yes. We're in the same band you know."

Liesel laughed. "So, he knows?" she said.

"Yes. I told all the boys."

"And your girlfriend? What's her name again? I know I read it somewhere. Peggy, is it?"

"Pattie." George said. "She knows."

"And is she… Okay with it?"

"Yes. We have talked it through. I mean, you and me, it happened a long time before I even met Pattie."

"Of course." Liesel said. "But I guess she had a bit of a shock."

"You could say so." George admitted. "I had a bit of a shock myself to be honest."

Liesel sighed. "I knew I should have told you before. But I just couldn't find the right moment."

"It's all right Liesel. Don't worry about it." With a jolt, he realized that he had said her name. He blushed a bit, and was glad that she couldn't see him.

"Have you told her about me?" George asked.

"Yes. She knows that her father lives in England, and that we're going to meet him. I also told her about you being a famous rock star in a famous band. She loves your music. She dances around to it whenever they play it on the radio."

George laughed. "So we've got a little fan, there?"

"Definitely." Liesel laughed. "She loves music. I'm starting to worry about how she'll be like 12 years from now. I have a feeling that she'll develop a preference for lead guitarists, just like her mother."

Once again, George was glad that she couldn't see him blushing.

"So, I've booked us tickets to London in three weeks."

"I'll arrange with a place for you to stay." George hurriedly said.

"That's not necessary." Liesel said, but George broke her off.

"Please. It's the least I could do."

"All right, then." Liesel said. "Thank you."

"There is one thing I wonder, though." George said. "How come you ended up in America?"

Liesel cleared her throat. "Well, when I returned to Berlin and discovered that I was pregnant, my parents weren't exactly thrilled. I was going to do what none of my three older brothers had, go to university. Get married to a rich lawyer or doctor. And _then_ have a baby. I messed up the future my parents so carefully had planned for me. So I left. I went to live with my uncle. He moved to America years ago, before the war. And that's where I've been ever since."

Liesel laughed. "That's enough talk about me! Look what you've become Mr. Harrison. A world-famous guitarist. I still can't believe it. That shy young thing I once knew has taken the world by storm.

George laughed nervously. "I...Eh. Don't know if I would put it like that." He stuttered.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows your name. How does it feel?"

"Strange" George admitted. "It's strange not being able to walk down the street without fans and photographers following you."

"I can only imagine." Liesel said. "Will Claudia and I coming to London be a problem considering that?"

"No." George assured. "We'll just keep a low profile. It'll be all right."

They spoke a bit more about all the practical details, and the conversation drew to a close.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you George." Liesel said, before she hung up.

"Me too! I mean. I'm looking forward to seeing you. And Claudia of course." George hurriedly added.

She hung up, and George put the telephone down.

He tried to picture Liesel in his head. Would he recognize her straight away? Had she changed? Images of a young blonde danced before his eyes. Three weeks, and they would be here. It was definitely going to be three long weeks of waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't exactly my favorite chapter, and it's a bit short. But the next ones will be better, as the German beauty enters George's life again, so please don't give up on me :P<strong>

**Also, I'll take the opportunity to promote a collab I'm doing with Beatlesandgleelove124, called "Real Love" Check it out if you'd like.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived on a grey Monday morning. George had arranged with a car to pick them up from the airport, and take them to the hotel where he had booked a room for them.

He planned on going to see them the same day, but wanted to give them some time to settle in.

George went to the studio to work on some new songs with the rest of the band. He couldn't concentrate, and kept on messing up the chords. Eventually, John had had enough.

"What the hell is the matter with you today Harrison?" he burst out. "I haven't heard you play this lousy since you were fourteen." He said, brutally honest as always.

"Go easy on him John." Ringo said. "He's got plenty on his mind. He's meeting Liesel and Claudia today.

"So? That's not an excuse. I still expect him to perform."

"Guys!" George broke off. "Would you kindly stop talking like I'm not in the room? I'm right here. Now, let's try it again from the top. George tried his best to focus this time, and it went a little better. Suddenly, one of the secretaries entered the room.

"Mr. Harrison. Mr. Harrison, there's a phone call for you. A girl with a German sounding name wants to speak to you."

"Margaret, the guys have millions of German fans." George Martin scolded. "I thought I'd instructed you not to disturb unless it's really important."

"But she said it was important." Margaret protested.

"It's all right." George said. "I know who it is." He put down his guitar, and followed Margaret down to the reception.

When he answered the phone, she didn't say her name, but she didn't have to. He already knew it had to be Liesel.

"We're all settled in our room now." She said. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it. So… Err.. Would it be all right if I came over?"

"Of course. We're waiting for you."

"Good. I'll be right there."

With a pleased smile George hung up, and went back to tell the others that he was leaving.

It seemed as if they had given up on the practicing. Jane Asher, Paul's girlfriend, had come to see him, and now they were standing in the corner of the room, talking quietly to each other. John and Ringo were goofing around, their howls of laughter obviously bothering George Martin.

"I have to leave now." George said.

"Are you meeting your daughter?" Jane asked, and turned her red-haired head towards him.

George nodded.

"That's fab." Jane said. "So, have you bought her a present?"

George shook his head, and it hit him that he probably should have.

"I don't know what to buy her." He said. "What does four year old girls like?"

Jane smiled. "A doll would be nice. If you want to, I can come with you and help you pick out one."

"That would be great!" George said. "I hope you don't mind me stealing Jane away for a while Paul?"

Paul smiled. "Of course not. I have a song I want to show John anyway."

"What?" John quickly turned around from the other side of the room. "Were you talking about me?"

Paul snickered. "You're worse than a kid, John. Yes, I said your name. I've got something to show you."

John rolled all the way across the room in an office chair, with Ringo chasing him, laughing hysterically.

George gestured towards the door. "Let's get out of this madhouse." He said.

Jane laughed, and grabbed her coat. "All right." She said.

They walked a few blocks away from the studio to a little toy shop. George had never noticed it before, but, as he thought to himself, he had never had any particular interest in visiting toy shops anyway..

They walked past shelves filled with cars and teddy bears, until they reached the doll section.

Jane picked up a doll with blond hair and a dark, blue dress. "She's lovely." She said, and held out the doll for George to look at.

"Which color is Claudia's hair?"

"Brown. She's.. .she's got brown curls." George stuttered.

"All right. How about this one?" Jane held out a doll similar to the blonde one, but this doll had dark brown curly hair, and was wearing a red dress with laces around the collar.

"That's good. I'll take it." George said. He took the doll and walked over to the girl at the checkout. She looked very young, and giggled nervously as she recognized him.

"I would like this one." He said. "It's a gift." The young blonde giggled again, and nodded, as she pulled out a roll of wrapping paper.

"Thanks for helping me." George said to Jane. "I think I would have been quite lost without you."

Jane laughed. "I can imagine how going doll shopping for the first time can be quite an overwhelming experience." She joked. "But I guess you better get used to it now."

George smiled. "I guess so." He said.

"How is Pattie dealing with all of this?" Jane asked.

George took some time before he answered, and watched the teenage girl nervously struggling with the wrapping paper.

"Good." He said at last. "I mean, that's what she tells me anyway. Has she told you anything?" he asked.

A little smile spread across Jane's face. "Sorry pal. I can't tell you. That's strictly confidential. Girl code, you know. " She said. "But don't worry. I know she wouldn't lie to you, and pretend that everything was all right if it wasn't. Pattie's not like that."

"You're right." George said. The girl had finished wrapping up the doll, so George thanked her, paid, and he and Jane exited the shop.

Jane looked at her watch. "Geez, I have to run. I have rehearsals in ten. Good luck George!" She hurried down the street, her red hair waving in the wind.

George hailed a cab, and gave the driver the directions. He sat back in the seat, feeling nervous for the first time that day.

"What on earth should he say to the little girl? How would she react to the fact that some stranger suddenly walked in and announced that he was her father? Perhaps Claudia already had a father? Liesel hadn't mentioned anything about a man, but it was quite possible that she was married to some American. There were so many things George didn't know, and it terrified him.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. In the end, this little girl was his daughter. He was her father. He shouldn't worry.

The taxi stopped in front of the hotel, just like George had requested. He paid the driver, and got out of the car, relieved to find that there weren't many people outside.

George continued into the lobby, and gave a short nod to the man at the front desk.

In the elevator on the way to the sixth floor, clutching the doll in his hands, George felt his heart thumping.

A loud "pling" from the elevator announced that he had reached the sixth floor. Seconds later, he was standing outside the room he had booked. He knocked three times.

The door opened, and a blond woman looked up at him.

"Liesel." The word escaped his lips, barely audible.

"George!" she burst out, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. George was overwhelmed by a once familiar scent of sweet perfume.

A child's voice interrupted the embrace. "Mom? Who are you talking to?"

George met Liesel's eyes, and she smiled.

He heard the sound of little tapping feet, and seconds later she was standing next to her mother in the doorway. George looked into the smiling face of his four year old daughter.

"Claudia, I want you to meet George." Liesel said.


	6. Chapter 5

**It's been ages, I know. So if you're reading this that means that you haven't stopped reading my story, even though I haven't updated in a very long time. And that makes me very happy! :) **

**On to the next chapter of "The Night Before" It's finally time for father and daughter to meet for the first time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Hello Claudia." George said. "My name is George. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you my daddy?" The four year old looked up at George.

"Yes." George cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, I am."

The little girl ran towards him, and wrapped her arms tightly around George's legs.

George was completely baffled by this, and couldn't get a word out. "I... Eh..Um" He stuttered.

"Claudia, why don't we let George come inside?" Liesel said, with a smile on her face.

"Come on in George. It's lovely here. Thank you so much. It's very kind of you."

It was a two bedroom suite, delicately decorated with light colors and soft carpets on the floors. Liesel showed George to the seating area, and he sat down on the soft, comfortable couch.

"I brought you something." George said to Claudia, and handed her the gift.

"What do you say Claudia?" Liesel said.

"Thank you George." The four year old said.

"You're welcome luv."

They watched as the little girl ripped off the paper, and revealed the doll in the red dress.

"Look mom! A dolly. She's pretty."

"Yes, she is." Liesel said, and shot a glance at George. "She looks like you sweetie."

"I want to name her Mary." Claudia said. "Mary is the prettiest doll in the world."

Claudia sat down on the floor to play with Mary, and Liesel sat down next to George.

"Spot on there, Harrison. I'm impressed." Liesel laughed.

George had to laugh too. "I had some help picking it out." He admitted.

"Of course." Liesel said. "Pattie helped you, didn't she?"

"Actually, it was Jane. Paul's girlfriend."

Liesel's face lit up. "Jane Asher?" she asked. "I love her." She laughed nervously. "It's weird how you socialize with people I only watch in the movies and read about in magazines."

"I know! I can't get used to it either!"

They both laughed, and it made the atmosphere much less tense.

"How was the flight?"

"It was good. We slept most of the time. At least Claudia did. I was so nervous about coming here. Seeing you."

"I was nervous too." George admitted. "I couldn't concentrate one bit in the studio today."

"Claudia has been talking about you for weeks." Liesel said. "Every night at bedtime, she demands to hear about you. I don't really have that much to tell her. I know so little about you. I'm glad I at least have this to show her."

Liesel handed George a black and white photograph. George looked down at it, and saw his five years younger self staring up at him.

"This picture must be from…"

"1960, that's right." Liesel smiled nervously. "When I was leaving Germany, I knew I couldn't leave without a picture of you. I wanted a picture I could show to our child one day. I couldn't know then that you were going to be on the cover of every tabloid magazine only a couple of years later."

"So where did you get this?" George asked. Things still didn't make much sense to him.

"My cousin knew Astrid Kircherr quite well. She took it. My cousin explained the situation to her, and Astrid gave me this."

"Of course. I remember her taking this picture. But does that mean…" George's brain worked hard to sort all this new information. "… That Astrid knew about this the entire time?"

Liesel nodded. "She promised she wouldn't tell you anything." She said. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. It's just that… I don't know how she could have kept that secret for so long."

"Do you see her often?" Liesel asked.

"Not anymore." George said. "Not after…"

Liesel cleared her throat. "I was very sorry to hear about Stu." She said, and put down in words what they both felt had to be said.

"Me too." George said. "I think it was especially hard on John. They had a special friendship. He thinks about him a lot. He never says anything, but I just get the feeling, you know?"

George turned to Claudia, who was still playing with her new doll.

"Do you like the doll Claudia?"

The little girl smiled. "Yes." She said.

"That's good. It's very nice to meet you. I've been looking forward to it."

"Mommy said that you're my daddy." Claudia said.

"That's right."

"Do you speak German, like mommy?"

"No, I don't." George said. "I'm from England, and I met your mum when I was in Germany with my band."

"What's the name of George's band Claudia?" Liesel said.

"The Beatles." The little girl said.

"And what's your favorite song? Come on Claudia"

Liesel started singing. "She loves you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Claudia sang.

George laughed. "Great! Now I know who to call if we need help with the vocals." He said.

Claudia went back to playing with her doll. George turned to Liesel again.

"So, tell me about your life in the states." He said.

Liesel looked down. "There aren't that much to tell, really."

"Come one. There has to be something. Do you work? Where do you live? "

"I work as a secretary. In a law firm in California."

"Great. So, your uncle lives nearby?"

Liesel shook her head. "No. He lives on the East Coast. Claudia and I… moved out to California a couple of years ago. We live in a small two bedroom apartment. Claudia is in preschool. She's doing great. She loves to draw."

George decided to ask the question he really wanted to know the answer to. For some reason he dreaded it. "Are you... Are you married?"

Liesel quickly shook her head.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." she turned her head down.

George mentally slapped himself. Now he had made her feel uncomfortable.

"It's a shame. You're such a beautiful woman." George turned bright red. He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. The words had just escaped his mouth.

"I mean… Eh... An attractive woman like you… Not that I'm trying to… I Just…"

Liesel started laughing. "It's all right George." She said. "I appreciate it. Coming from a Beatle and all." She winked to let him know she was joking.

George looked at Liesel. "I'm very glad that you're here." He said. This time, the words sounded more sincere than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! If you feel like it, write a review! :) It would make me very happy!<strong>

**There is a link on my profile to a picture of a young George. I love those Hamburg-days photos of The Beatles, especially those of George, because he looks so young and innocent and totally adorable. That's the image of George I had in my mind when I wrote the prologue to this story, and that's what he looks like in the photograph Liesel have kept for all those years. Check it out if you like :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow! Can you believe it? I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I can't even bring myself to check how long it is since I updated on this story. But here it is. Chapter 6! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The next morning, George woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He sat up, and looked confused around the room. Then he remembered.

He got up, and ran to the door. Paul was standing outside.

"Hi. Come on in. I overslept, sorry." George said.

Paul smiled. "That's all right mate." He said. "I'll just wait for you."

"Great. Make yourself at home." George said.

He walked back into the bedroom, and started pulling out different items of clothing.

Pattie was awake now too, and looked confused up at him.

"What's the hurry?" she asked.

"Paul's here to pick me up." George said. "And I'm late."

"Didn't you say you had the day off?" Pattie asked, as George put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I do. Paul and I are meeting the others for breakfast."

"Oh. Well, I thought we might spend the day together." Pattie said. "You're not even staying for breakfast?"

"Sorry. I already promised them we'd meet up. I thought you were going on a photo shoot today?"

"It's not until this afternoon." Pattie said. She got out of bed, and gave George a kiss. "We've got plenty of time."

George smiled. "That's nice Pattie. But I really have to go." He walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. After a while, he noticed Pattie watching him from the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom.

George removed the toothbrush from his mouth. "What?" he asked. '

"You spend every day of every week with them." She said. "Why can't you spend your day off with me?"

"Because I have other plans!" George burst out. He then saw the hurt expression on Pattie's face, and instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry." He walked over to her, and kissed her forehead. "I won't be long." He promised. Pattie smiled. "All right." She said. "Go!"

George went out to the kitchen, where Paul was flicking through a magazine. "Ready?" Paul asked.

George nodded. "Let's go."

They walked out to Paul's car, parked on the street next to George's building. George got in on the passenger side. They drove to a little café, and Paul pulled over.

Inside, John and Ringo were already waiting for them, sitting at the table in the corner. To George's relief, there weren't a lot of other guests in the café.

"That was about time." John hollered, as George and Paul entered the café and started walking towards the two other band members. "We're starving, Ringo and me."

A waitress came to take their orders, as soon as George and Paul sat down. She left, and the remaining three Beatles looked at George.

"So.." Paul broke the silence.

"How was it?" Ringo finished.

"Still as hot, was she, that German bird?" John said.

"I was referring to his _daughter_." Paul said.

"I bet that was just to be polite. The one you really wanted to hear about was the mother."

"John, for heaven's sake! Would it be possible to have a serious conversation for once?"

"Give it a rest." John mumbled, and took a sip of his coffee. But he didn't say anything else.

"She was such a sweetheart." George said. "Claudia. It's crazy that she's…mine, you know. It's my daughter. I can't believe it."

"What did she think about the doll?" Paul asked.

"She loved it! She named it straight away, and started playing with it. Tell Jane she did a great job picking it out."

"So, what else happened?" Ringo wanted to know.

"Liesel and I talked a bit. About our lives, and about the old days. And then I left."

"That was it?" Paul asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'm meeting them later today." George said. "I was thinking about showing them around. Maybe take them to the park."

"Is that really a good idea?" Paul asked. "Don't you think it would attract attention if George Harrison strolled around Hyde Park with an unknown blonde and a little girl? Why don't you take them out of town?"

George thought about this for a moment. "You're right." He said at last. "That's a better idea."

"You can borrow my car." Paul suggested.

"Thanks! That would be gear!"

Their food arrived, and while they ate it they talked about different things. When they were leaving, John, Paul and Ringo left in John's car, while George drove Paul's car home. He parked it in the street, and hurried up to the apartment.

He quickly dialed the number to Liesel's hotel room.

"Hi! Change of plans. I'm taking you out of the city. I borrowed Paul's car."

He heard her laughing on the other end. "All right. How soon?"

"How soon can you be ready?"

She thought for a moment. "Give us 30 minutes." She said.

"Great. See you then."

George hung up. Pattie came walking into the kitchen, wearing her dressing gown. Her hair was still wet from the shower.

"You're back already. I thought I heard something. Who were you talking to?"

"Liesel." George said. "I'm taking her and Claudia out to the countryside."

Pattie poured herself a cup of coffee. "That's nice." She said.

"You could come with us if you'd like." George said.

"Going for a little ride with your ex and her daughter? I don't think so."

"She's my daughter too, you know." George said.

"I have to work anyway." Pattie said, and turned away.

George walked up behind her. "Pattie?" he said.

"Mhm." She mumled, still not looking at him.

"I love you."

She turned around now, smiling at him." I love you too." She said, and kissed him.

"Don't worry about me." She said. "I'll give my sister a call, I'm sure she would like to meet me for lunch before work."

"Great." George said. "I'm leaving soon, so I'll be back this afternoon."

"See you tonight, then." Pattie said. "I won't be too late. Some girls from the agency invited us to a party, but perhaps we could just stay in. I hardly see you anymore. Let's spend some time together, just the two of us."

"That sounds great." George said, and kissed her again.

He got ready, and drove to the hotel to pick up Liesel and Claudia. They were already standing outside waiting for him. Claudia was clutching her new doll tight. He couldn't stop smiling, as he pulled over and went out of the car to greet them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not exactly filled with action, but I hope it wasn't too boring. I'll try and update much, much sooner next time :) <strong>


End file.
